Eternity Reunion
by xKIABx
Summary: *WARNING: BL (Boy x Boy)* *REN x AOBA* After the escape of Platinum Jail and getting Ren back, Aoba is now living his usual daily life. However, for Ren, he has some competition as the boys; Kojaku, Noiz, Clear, Mink, Virus and Trip are back! And this time, they are here to get Aoba for their own self. Just what lengths will the boys go to, to get Aoba? Will Ren prevail?
1. A New Beginning

**Eternity Reunion**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

_Yesterday was like a dream that I thought was something that was messing with my mind. However, it wasn't. In the end, my own twin brother Sei, gave up his body for Ren. That message from before too, was sincerely from Sei. All this time, when we finally just met, he dies just like that in front of me. However, I could never have imagined that his final gift was...Ren. But I do thank Sei from the bottom of my heart. For giving me something that meant so much to me. Even though Sei is gone, he's still here deep within me. And I'm sure somewhere out there Sei is watching over me._

_Ever since Ren's return, my daily life has been the same as just any regular day but now just a bit different. On the contrary, Grandma Tae has let Ren live with us too. I was happy that she willingly accepted him with no questions asked. Even though I did explain a little bit about Ren, she still didn't quite understand but said it didn't matter because as long as I was happy she was happy. Ren is also now working full time at the Heibon Junk Shop with me as well. That was thanks to Mr. Haga as the shope needed a bit help with the tidiness and stocking. Ren even somehow gets along with Bonjin...I thought that maybe it was because Ren used to be an AllMate but I'm not quite sure anymore. _

"...ba."

"Mmhgm?"

"...oba?"

"A few more minutes," said Aoba turning in his covers.

"Aoba," said Ren licking Aoba's check on impluse.

"T-that tickles, Ren!" said Aoba laughing as he finally got up from his bed covers.

"Good morning, Aoba."

"Good morning, Ren!"

"Breakfast is almost ready and we're waiting for you."

"Oh! Thanks for waking me up then. You go ahead, I'll be right down."

With that Ren nodded and started to head back downstairs as he got up from the bed to get dressed. Other thoughts aside, Aoba wondered how everyone was doing; Kojaku, Noiz, Mink, and...Clear. It was definitely a battle he could never forget. However, one that he can let pass knowing that he was able to let his brother, Sei, leave this world peacefully. Shaking his head to let go of this thought, he quickly dressed, left his room to brush his teeth and wash his face. Meanwhile...

"Thank you for going and waking up that child," said Grandma Tae to Ren.

"You're welcome."

After Ren had gone back down, he was helping Grandma Tae finish up setting for breakfast. Usually, this had become a part of his routine ever since he had gotten used to walking like a human. Of course, it was a bit difficult at first to get used to Grandma Tae but overall, it did not take long for her to cherish him as her own as she did Aoba.

"I don't mean to bother you with this but for the amount of time you have been here, Ren, you can all me Grandma...you know?"

Ren was surprised at the request. Never once did he ever thought of calling Tae "grandma" since he wasn't related to her at all, of course nor was Aoba, but he was – used to be an AllMate. So the humanistic phrases were not something that had a hold on.

"It doesn't have to be now or soon. You can call me Grandma when you feel comfortable and ready. Just not when I'm dead yet though or else I won't be able to heart it!" Tae exclaimed with laughter.

"G-grand...ma Tae."

"Hm?"

"Grandma Tae, thank you for everything."

"You finally said it, Ren!" exclaimed Aoba who had entered the kitchen energetically with a smile.

Aoba moved in to sit down and as the two chit-chatted, Grandma Tae smiled as she got to hear Ren say her name. Since he always had thanked her but never with her name along side those words, hence she was happy to hear it. Moving along, she also got the final dish into a bowl and headed towards the table. As she set down the bowl, she also sat down herself and looked at the boys.

"Well, if you two don't hurry up, you will be late!"

"Ah, right!" said Aoba.

"Thanks for the food," all three of said as they ate breakfast.

After breakfast, the two; Aoba and Ren, helped with dishes and headed off to work. Leaving Granny home alone, Aoba always felt that it would be better if Ren stayed and helped her around the house since it would help to look after her on his behalf but since she always insisted that it was rude for Ren to be stuck at home with her, Aoba was sort of forced to do something about it. Hence, Ren is working where Aoba is now, at Junk Shop Heibon.

The city was as it used to be, back to the bustling people heading off to work, school, or any other business they needed to attend to. Of course, after the collapse of Platinum Jail, order was put into place and Toue was never heard of again.

Although, now that area is used as a battle stadium for Rhyme battle contests and practices. With official battles going on every weekends as it broad casts on television, Rhyme, as a whole has become a part of the culture where even teens are now getting into it. Which has made business extremely well for Junk Shop Heibon. Ever since Platinum Jail's conversion, the Rhyme groups that had their own turfs are still present but it's more peaceful now. As rules and security detection made it restricted only within the battle stadium that Rhyme, whether battling or practice is only allowed. Thus, a lot of Rhyme players will head there to take care of Rhyme business.

"Aoba!" said Ren as he tugged Aoba's hair.

"Ah?!" responded Aoba as he twitched due to his hair being touched.

The usual Aoba, since his hair is sensitive, whenever someone touched it, he reacted. Something that he was just born with. Surprised at Ren's actions, Aoba wasn't mad at all.

"What was that for?" Aoba asked Ren.

"You almost walked into that," replied Ren pointing past Aoba at a utility pole.

"A-ahaha, right, thank you."

"Is something wrong?"asked Ren.

"No, I was just thinking about stuff. Let's go!"

Arriving on time, the two got right to work. Even though the store had not changed much on the outside, the inside did, thanks to the business growth. Since Junk Shop Heibon carries the old, the new, and keeps up with the current trends it has been able to keep business going smoothly, all thanks to Rhyme.

Of course, after the school hours, there were three costumers that always rallied in. That trio of siblings; Kio, Nao, and Mio, who pick on Bonjin to no end and always end up making a mess of the shop. They weren't bad kids, it was just that the way that used the shop as a playground was the problem.

"Aoba, Mr. Haga said that there will be someone that is coming by to pick up an order."

"Okay, thanks Ren!"

As the bell upon the door chimed, Aoba thought that it was those kids. However, he was wrong. Even the presence of the customer itself overwhelmed him as never expected such a change of the person that was in front of him. Ren could not quite recall the person's name but Aoba did.

It was...Noiz.


	2. Mr Rabbit

**Eternity Reunion**

**Chapter Two: Mr. Rabbit **

"N-noiz?!" exclaimed Aoba.

At the sound of the name, Ren then remember. Even though Noiz looked different now – visible piercings removed – he remembered him entirely from the memory of going up against him in Rhyme. It was when Aoba was delivering a supposed packaged and they were cornered into a different themed dimension that was seemingly only for a Rhyme battle.

"Noiz..." said Ren looking at him with suspicious eyes.

"Hello Aoba, it's been awhile since we last met."

Looking at Ren, Noiz was also giving a suspicious motion since he could sense that he have met this person somewhere before...but where?

"What the hell are you looking at?" asked Ren.

"Who the hell are you?" replied Noiz with a question.

"G-guys, guys! Calm down. Noiz, this is Ren, it's a little hard to explain but yea..."

"Wait, Ren? Ren as in that Ren that is your AllMate? The dark blue haired dog?"

"Correct."

"The puppy became a human?"

"Well, not exactly. Like I said, it's complicated. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I came to pick up an order."

"Ah, so then that customer is you. Ren, can you go get Noiz's order?"

"Of course, Aoba."

As Ren turned around to go to the back to get Noiz's order, he kept a few seconds of glances on him before entirely vanishing to the back room. Looking for the order, he did it as fast as he could so that Noiz's presence would also be gone as soon as possible. Even if Noiz was a customer, he did not like leaving Aoba alone with someone like him.

Meanwhile, Noiz was going to have a little fun with Aoba before the guard dog returned. Although, how on earth that dog became a human was beyond him but then again it did not matter at the moment. After all the time that he could not see Aoba, it pressured him, made his heart ached. However, while he was trying to get his life back on track, he wanted to see if Aoba would go with him.

"Aoba?"

"Yes?"

"How have you been?"

"You're asking me that now after all this time? Nothing much really, I'm still the same but I still have Ren in my life and Granny's doing great, still thick as a brick as ever. And you, Noiz? What have you been up to that such a change has come over you?"

"Nothing much either but do I really look that different?"

"Of course! Without those piercings, I could not have recognized you if I have not paid close attention."

"Ah, I haven't removed all of my piercings."

"Eh?"

"Heh, should I show you?"

It was then Aoba realized what Noiz was getting at and he blushed. Looking to the side to calm down, he then turned back facing him.

"Of course not! I'll pass!"

"Aoba!" said Noiz grabbing his arm wrist.

"Noiz?"

"Come with me?"

Aoba was taken back as he thought he heard wrong. Just what was going on here?

"What? What are you – "

"I have come to see if you're willing to come with me. I'll take care of you for the rest of your life. All you need to do is follow me…stay with me…" Noiz then started to get closer to Aoba's lips. Of course, before he could even touch it, he was pulled back.

"Thank you for ordering with us and have a good day, sir!" said Ren as he got in the way.

As Noiz's grip on Aoba became loose, Ren also took the chance to drag Aoba into his arm. There was no way that he was going to lose Aoba again. Especially, not to anyone even if he had to fight back.

After having found Noiz's order and coming out to see the ordeal of what Noiz was going to do, Ren had put Noiz's package in his face to make sure that the kiss wouldn't go through. Of course, it was also to make him understand that Aoba didn't belong to him either.

"When the hell did you get back, Mr. Guard Dog?" asked Noiz as he took his package from his face.

"Quick enough to make sure you would not do anything out of recklessness!" replied Ren.

"Hmph," sounded Noiz as he looked at Ren with a glare.

Fixating his gaze at Aoba, Noiz was being sincere as he stretched out his hand to him. This was the last moment that he had and wanted to know truly if Aoba was going to stand by his side.

"Noiz? I – "

"Aoba, whatever your decision is…we'll still be friends, right?"

Taking a hand onto his chest, Aoba looked at Noiz's hand and then back at Noiz's gaze. It was not a joke but a test. And Aoba was going to answer seriously as well. Closing his eyes for a few seconds, opening them, Aoba then put both of his hands on Noiz's, put it down to his side, and went back to Ren's side.

"Aoba?" pondered Ren.

"Noiz, I'm sorry but I'm staying. However, we'll always be friends and you're always free to come and visit, yea?"

With his stretched hand by his side, Noiz already knew the answer before Aoba even explained it. Aoba had decided to not choose him because his heart had chosen another already.

"Who?" asked Noiz.

"Eh?" pondered Aoba.

"Is it that guard dog of yours?"

"Yes, Ren means a lot to me."

"Why?"

"It is because Ren has always been there by my side. He has always supported me, protected me, guided me, given me hope, and loved me. That is why; I will be staying with Ren. I am sorry Noiz but I can't go with you."

"Aoba, I - ?!"

Still a bit persistent, Noiz was going to try and talk Aoba out of it but that was a proven failure. As Ren embraced Aoba and kissed him. It was already an obvious answer from their gestures.

"Heh, aren't you the sly one, Mr. Guard Dog?"

Releasing Aoba from a long kiss, Ren kept his arms around Aoba. He was not going to lose to someone like Noiz even if he had to fight him right here and right now.

"I will do my best. But please, do remain Aoba's friend, Noiz?"

Noiz didn't faze at all by Ren's words. Even though he did not like how the situation was turned on him what could he do right? With a sigh, Noiz closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them. Doing a bow, Ren let his guard drop as he thought the fight for Aoba was over but the moment Noiz saw his chance, he snatched Aoba from Ren.

"Noiz – whaa?!"

"AOBA?! NOIZ, YOU?!" growled Ren as he sharpened teeth showed.

"Hmph, if it's truth that Aoba has decided to choose you…then, defeat me in Rhyme and show me!" exclaimed Noiz as he gently pushed Aoba back to Ren.

"Ack?!"

"Aoba?!" exclaimed Ren as he caught him into his arms.

While they were a bit occupied, Noiz took out a cube, his AllMate; Usagimodoki. Throwing it up in the air, a Rhyme field had started to formed.

"_Pi! Pi! RHYME FIELD ACTIVATED! Pi!_"

"Eh?! Rhyme?! Here?! But that – how did you – ?!" exclaimed Aoba in confusion.

Ren's human form dispersed as he transformed into his AllMate form. Even Ren was surprised as he looked at his hands, the clock he had on, and the forehead band on his head. It was all when he used to be an AllMate. However, none of this made any sense since he was in a human body – Sei's body. Was it because there was something that still linked him as an AllMate that the Rhyme could still detect?

"No, I didn't hack the Rhyme system. Sides, I didn't come back to Japan to also just get you Aoba. I also came to expand my family's business. Well, my own side business to be exact."

"Rhyme?"

"That's correct. With my previous information hacking skills, I've been able to become a part of the Rhyme system coordinator. Plans that are to incorporate Rhyme worldwide and outside of Japan. With Rhyme to become a part of the ritual reality games among many others... Germany will be the first outside country to participate with Rhyme and I'll be head of it."

"Ah, congratulations! You really have grown, Noiz!" said Aoba with a smile.

Those words of Aoba hit Noiz as he turned away, with a hand covering his lips. It was Aoba who saved him and it was Aoba that he wanted to stay with him for the rest of his life. However, it was already deemed impossible.

"Usagimodoki, attack!" exclaimed Noiz as he removed his hand to the side.

"Pi! Positioning attack mode!"

Suddenly, multiple white rabbits in red boxing gloves appeared. It was more than what Aoba or Ren could count. As Ren was trying to get used to the AllMate form he was in, Aoba kept looking at Noiz. Was he seriously going to go at it – attack Ren and him?

"Noiz, are you serious?" asked Aoba while cautious that Noiz could initiate an attack at any time.

Noiz didn't flinch or make any moves as he stood where he was, in front of Aoba and Ren, a few distances away. With a sigh, he looked down and then back up at Aoba.

"If I can't have you, then I'll fight you, Aoba." replied Noiz as he adds, "I also want to see how strong that guard dog of is like and how he'll protect you. Usagimodoki!"

"Pi! Attack!" said the rabbit as with the signal of his paw, all the boxing rabbits started to charged at Aoba and Ren.

What are they; Aoba and Ren, going to do?


End file.
